Hyoutei in a closet
by Emovation
Summary: Someone' told Gakuto that a certain Fuji Syusuke has a Death Note, which leads to shoving all the hyoutei members in the janitor's closet to 'protect' them and 'accidently' locking himself out. yeah, failure of the century.


**A/N: **I pretty much got his idea when I was thinking about sadistic people and I saw a black notebook. I haven't written a fanfic in 10 months so this is sorta like a resurrection of my fanfiction self. So enjoy!

**Well guess the title of this: **I OWN ME. And that's as far as it goes. I don't own anything else, including you face and the Prince of Tennis

**Hyoutei in a Closet**

Yes, Fuji Syusuke is in an illegal possession of a Death Note. The datamen confirmed it.

"So, we are inside the janitor's closet," Atobe stated.

"O-B-I-O-U-S-L-Y" chimed Shishido, "We're in a dark tiny room that smells like detergent and there's a mop on Yuushi's head. And Gakuto is pacing outside the door."

"And Yuushi received a message from Renji and Inui that they found out that Fuji is in possession of a death note," added Gakuto.

"Repeat," Fuji Syusuke, in possession of a death note."

Jirou furiously nodded. "Inui found him carrying a black note book. And he told us to beware coz it's the sadist of Seigaku attacking"

"Then why are we hiding?"

Chotarou added, "Can't you see, Fuji practically hates everyone _and_ he has a death list _and _his biggest dream is to kill everyone on his death list _and_ to make matters worse, he had been reported holding a death note. And we're not hiding, we practically got shoved in here."

"But why are we forced to hide?" Jirou reasoned, "He can kill us even if we're hiding, he only needs to know our face and our real name."

"How do you know this?" Chotarou asked.

"COZ DEATH NOTE IS DA BEST!" Jirou cheered, "AND L IS TA MOI IDOL!"

"I can hear you, shut up." A voice came from the outside.

"Okay, you read Death Note and you like L…so why exactly? I knew you were into manga and stuff but I thought Death Note were too emo for you"

Jirou answered, "L is da best me tell you. He loves candy and only eats candy but he is da smartest."

"…"

**[A/N: If you hadn't finished Death Note, the following rant may have a lot of spoilers for the storyline, the first 2 sentences are okay. And I am a fan of Death Note so writing this rant was really easy]**

"And he is da best at tennis and he is as good as Light who won the Junior high school championship two times in a row. He is ultra smart but lazy but his ultra smartness pays off. He got full marks in a university exam. Ooooh, and did I tell you that he is a total genius at everything but his social life is really bad as it says in the how to read death note book but social life distracts him from his cases. He is totally awesome and he was ranked the favourite character on My Anime List and the world's top three detectives are actually him but he uses different names. He never failed to solve a case apart from his last one, the Kira case but he had to cause his not the main character. But that doesn't count cause he had to die for the sake of the storyline being successful. But in the anime, in the end, a hallucation of him was shown over Light's dying body like reversed roles when L himself died. But he totally rocks and there's even a manga called L changes the world." Jirou took a breath.

**[End Spoiler]**

"You should learn from him Jirou, eat candy and is still sane." Yuushi pointed out quickly.

Jirou pouted, "L-sama is my idol and I try my best to be like him coz he is da best. Anyway, that isn't the point here." He thought for a bit, "But Bunta sama is my idol in the real world."

"Why are we hiding from a Seigaku student when we are in Hyoutei?" Chotarou pointed out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"He does have a point there." Someone finally said. "But why are you guys here? I was pushed in here, you guys didn't have to stay."

Atobe rolled his eyes, "A certain person disturbed Ore-sama's stroll in such a fashion so I had to stay."

"Usu"

Shishido glared at outside the door, "Well, I am going to translate what Atobe so it would be understandable in Gakuto's brain."

"I perfectly understood it." Gakuto argued back through the door.

"Anyway, Ore-sama is obviously Atobe aka King in his sense. Stroll means strut around the school looking like King."

"Ore-sama is highly humble-"

Yuushi snorted, "Sorry, I choked on air."

"…"

"I know what you mean, thanks for putting my paragraph into one syllable." Thanked Wakashi.

Everybody suddenly scrambled to the opposite wall, not that it was far away; it was the janitor's closet after all. But it was in total darkness so no one noticed that everyone else was doing the same thing to everyone else. Well everyone excluding Atobe and Kabaji. Anyway, back to the main story.

Shishido pulled himself together, "Yeah, um, and stay means the world outside is totally pathetic with fangirls in pink tutus and crappy tennis players that can't even touch the ball and cannot be compared to his greatness so he rather be with us which is less pathetic than them but still somewhat pathetic."

"Ore-sama-"

Everybody snorted.

"Usu."

"Kabaji, you just did not agree with those-"

"Usu"

"Thank you."

"Usu."

"Back to topic," continued Shishido, "And disturbed in such a fashion means running in front of him in full view of his fangirls."

"That is not much of a disturbance."

"But…"

_~Flashback~_

"BUCHOUUU!" A noise came around the corner.

Atobe glanced backwards to see his fangirls stalking him, wondering whose vocal chords did the previously mentioned noise came from.

He took another step forward only to have a blur of red pounce on him, knocking him backwards in a hug x sonic ball attack.

Atobe looked down to see a furball clutching his shirt.

"BuchoutherestroubleIhavetototallytellyoucozitsreallyimportantandyouregoingtodieandIdontwannahavewakashiascaptaincozheisgoingtotakeovertheworldonestepatatimeandyouarethefirststepandhewilltotoreusintobeinghisminionssoyeahicantbelieveitmyselfbutyouhavetobelievemeandinuisdataitsreallyreallyreallyimportantsojusttrustmeandbedonewithit."

"Gakuto, what happened this time that you have to grace my presence by angering my fangirls which will cost you ¥50000 in migraine pills?"

"Buchou, you have to come with me, there's trouble on the courts."

"There's always trouble on the courts Gakuto, what makes it so special this time?"

"Well, Otori is talking about pink rabbits doing the Macarena and he's trying to get Shishido to believe him. Shishido is not listening and is trying to break his arm by boxing Jirou's bag. God knows what's in there. And most of the freshmen are betting on what's in there. Otori not a freshman but he's betting as well, pink rabbits. But there's a really big commotion cause Sanada just popped out of nowhere and is having a staring competition with Wakashi."

**[A/N: Extreme OOCness but it's Gakuto so yeah…]**

Atobe sighed; it was obviously a fluke but can be so bad that Gakuto had to lie?

He snapped back into reality and to see himself being dragged by Gakuto in front and a sandstorm behind.

Gakuto paused and rumbled through his pocket and got out a miniature pineapple.

"May I ask what the heck is-"

Gakuto threw the pineapple.

Yes, Gakuto threw the pineapple and it exploded.

Gakuto threw the pineapple and it exploded and a yellow gas came out.

Without looking back, he continued dragging Atobe, "Fart gas in a pineapple, give the credit to Inui and the test sample was Horio. It wasn't my fault he left his bag lying around."

Gakuto spun around a corner.

"Gakuto, are you sure about your sense of direct-"

Gakuto flung open a door and pushed Atobe in.

"Wha-?" Was all he said before darkness engulfed his sight by a mop.

"So he got you as well." Came a familiar voice.

_~End Flashback~_

"Why are we stupid enough to fall for it?" Yuushi sighed.

Shishido knocked on the door, "Gakuto, why aren't you hiding?"

A sob came from outside, "I'm so dumb, I just should've locked myself in first. If I open the door to hide as well then everyone will escape…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dumbass of the century."

"You abosolutely fail at life, it's official."

"But I didn't want Atobe buchou to die then Wakashi will take over then he will make everyone run laps and-"

"I'm right here." Wakashi pointed out.

Gakuto sniffed, "And I know you are going to hate be for life and order your teddies to haunt me forever but-"

"Just get to the point."

"I'm so stupid, I want to go in there and lock myself in too but I can't find the key."

"Are you serious?" Came a shocked voice.

Sniff Sniff

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Shouted Shishido

Atobe's phone started ringing outside

"WTF?"

"What's wrong Shishido sempai?"

"This dosen't make sense, why can I see 8 bodies but only heard 7 voices?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Iie data"

"So you told them Inui Sempai, do I get candy now?" Came a timid voice from outside.

Someone turned a torch, revealing Inui's notebook filled with data and he had a gas mask on.

"You do have a key right Gakuto?"

"Yep, I'm not that dumb to lose it."

"Good."

"..." Everyone else was speachless.

Inui rummaged through his pocket.

And held up a pink pineapple.

And it exploded.

"This is not happening to me, this is seriously not happening, I do not believe this, this is just plain stupid and my genius cannot be faulted...." Shishido fainted, as well as everyone else.

xxXEndXxx

Welcome to channel 555 news, making the local headlines tonight is "Top Tennis players found in the janitor's closet". 7 hyoutei students, all tennis players, have been found unconsicious in the school janitor's closet. The police assumed they have been drugged but do not know the reason why they are in the closet. 5 of the 7 has been sent to a mental institution for further recovery.

**A/N: **Well, you can guess what happened next, I'm not much of an aftermath person. Review, if you can. My username is Emovation on My Anime List so you can see what mangas I have read if you want to check it out… It's pretty good, it somehow figured out I spent 19.8 days reading manga. But I highly recommend Death Note, but I like Light better than L.


End file.
